xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 10)
Series 10 of the X Factor began airing on ITV on 31 August, 2013. Dermot O'Leary returned to present the main show on ITV. Louis Walsh, Gary Barlow and Nicole Scherzinger return as judges for their respective tenth, third and second series. Tulisa Contostavlos did not return and was replaced by Sharon Osbourne. Matt Richardson replaced Olly Murs as the co-host of The Xtra Factor alongside Caroline Flack. Production It was reported on 22 February 2013 that Tulisa Contostavlos would not return for series 10, after being a judge for two series. She confirmed on 21 May that she would not return to the judging panel. The following day, it was confirmed that former judge Sharon Osbourne, who had been on the panel from series 1 to series 4 would join the remaining three judges from series 9, Louis Walsh, Gary Barlow and Nicole Scherzinger, ending rumours that Scherzinger may leave to focus on her second studio album. Caroline Flack came back to present spin-off show The Xtra Factor on ITV2. Olly Murs, Flack's co-presenter for series 8 and 9, wanted to focus on his music career and therefore did not come back. On 29 May, it was announced that comedian Matt Richardson would co-present The Xtra Factor with Flack. Yvie Burnett returned as vocal coach. Brian Burke left as creative director and was replaced by Jerry Reeve and Mark "Swany" Hart. Twists/Changes Two Auditions: This series saw the return of the original auditions format last used in series 5, where auditionees performed in a room in front of the judges. Those who were successful in the room auditions then faced a second audition in an arena—the format used since series 6—to prove they can impress an audience. If they were successful in this audition, they entered the bootcamp stage of the competition. Category Allocation: In a change to the usual format, the judges were allocated their categories before bootcamp, via a phonecall from executive producer Richard Holloway. On the first day of bootcamp, soloists were put into groups of three within their category, and groups were put into pairs. They had to perform within that pair or group, and the category judge would then decide who would continue. Six Chair Challenge: The judges chose the acts to advance to judges' houses immediately after their bootcamp performance, instead of waiting until everyone had performed. Each judge had six places to their judges house, and they granted a 'seat' to the performers they wanted to advance in their category. However, if a judge already chose six acts for their category, they could replace them if they preferred a later performer, therefore causing bootcamp to be branded the 'ultimate game of musical chairs'. Flash Vote: For the first three weeks, a new "flash vote" took place at the end of each Saturday night show, where the voting lines opened for about eight minutes, and the act with the fewest votes faced the "sing-off" (formerly called the "final showdown") on Sunday. Voting lines for the remaining contestants then reopened, and stayed open until the Sunday shows, where the second contestant to face the "sing-off" was revealed. In the event that judges' votes were tied, the contestant that lost the flash vote was eliminated. Finalists Selection process Trivia *This is Walsh's first time in 8 years to receive other than the Over 25s/Groups. *Gary Barlow has received nearly all of the categories so far (2011=Boys, 2012=Overs, 2013=Groups). Category:X Factor UK